Secret
by Saiyura
Summary: she has 2 secrets that no one knew at least she thought no one knew. then why does she always gets a gift of a cat on her birthday. oh & this year, she also got the man of her dreams. So, guess her secrets weren't much of a secret. KiyoneXJushiro Contest


Kiyone Kotestu and Jushiro Ukitake pairing. All done for the contest that I am in. Enjoy it. Review it. Love it. Though I am not quite sure it is up to par yet. '' nothing ever is for me. haha

* * *

She loved cats. It wasn't very known to many people-not even her taichou- but it was something of a hobby for her to collect stuffed cats while carrying for any real cats that others had. Though she didn't tell anyone-her captain who she'd do anything for didn't even know- she still some how got a gift on her birthday with a stuffed cat, each year a different color or type. She had started wondering, when she received a note, that it was her captain.

It was another secret that no one knew but her. She had a crush, not a small one, but a full blown '_I'd do anything for you' _crush. So, when that note came and it made her heart skip a beat with what was written in it. She had nothing else to do but hide for the whole day in order to stop her heart from fluttering her well kept secret to him.

**I wish to tell you that I love you, please, tomorrow night come to the division tree**.

It wasn't signed. It wasn't her captains writing. It wasn't noticeable print by anyone that she knew. So, she was just drawing conclusions that she the man she loved had sent it to her.

After all Kiyone was dedicated to making it so she always was standing by her love: Jushiro Ukitake,thirteenth division captain.

So, after walking around the division for the seventh time, she actually had to tell someone that she needed help with her wardrobe... the first person she meets is her rival: Sentaro.

"I can't believe someone gave you a love note!" he joked before pulling her towards the tenth division. He-though annoying her with the fact that she was unattractive- didn't mind helping her impress what ever type of man liked her. So, after barging into the tenth division room and disturbing a very agitated chibi captain while waking up the sleeping lieutenant. "Matsumoto fukutaichou." Sentaro and Kiyone bowed to her. "We need your help."

Kiyone only paled and shivered at the look she got from Matsumoto as she all but dragged by the woman out of the door to the nearest shop and flung into the first pink dress that the busty woman could reach.

That was how Kiyone was found at the moment, only two hours away from her date/meeting with the unknown-hopefully Jushirou- at the division.

So here she was in a simple pale pink dress with pale green ribbons lining the whole thing. Her hair-pulled back with a green headband and a pink flower while looking at Matsumoto and her sister Isane.

"I can't believe you're going on a date!" Matsumoto squelled before checking to see if she needed anything else.

"If anything happens, please tell me, okay?" Kiyone blushed before retorting.

"What do you think is going to happen!" she stammered out to the lieutenant of the fourth division.

"Just in case." she said shyly before stepping back a few feet. Kiyone sighed before taking a look into the mirror that the busty woman provide her. She had to admit it did look good and she hoped her captain like it because she did want to impress him. She loved how what she wore made her look more feminine.

"Thank you." she said is a slight daze.

"Welcome." the tenth division woman said before leaning in and hooking her arm around Kiyone's shoulders. "Only on one condition: You have to give me the details, even the dirty ones." Matsumoto smirked as the even brighter blush that came upon her face. She barely nodded before Sentaro came barging in, wide eyed and frantic, saying that if they didn't hurry up they'd be late for her date. Then, after Matsumoto shouted at him to calm down did he whistle like a coyote and sized her up.

"Man, I never thought to say this but you look good." he said before grabbing her hand gently-which was new for her cause they always fought like a pair of brothers in a mud pit- and guided her out of the room and down the street- she called it a maze because you got lost at every turn- towards their division.

* * *

"What if-" she looked around the courtyard seeing that she and Sentaro were the only ones there before having doubts. What if it had been a prank pulled on her. What if it wasn't who she desperately hoped it would be. What if... what if she was stood up... She was near tears now, after waiting nearly an hour past the designated time, for the man who gave her a birthday gift each year that she loved and cherished.

"He'll come." Sentaro looked down sadly at his rival-he never would mention it to anyone, but Kiyone was almost like a sister to him- and felt as if who ever the man was wasn't going to live long if he ever came. "If not, I doubt Matsumoto, Isane, or I will let them live it down when we find him." he looked into her eyes only to see the tears trying desperately to fall. He didn't like this vulnerable side of her and he was going to protect it. He felt like it was his obligation since she came to him with this secret and plea of help.

"Thanks Sentaro." she said softly before yawning. She was ready to give up. "But I don't think he'll come." _Not the one I was hoping would come._ she added in her mind before getting up and dismissing Sentaro as she went back to her room.

Sentaro watched her leave with a sad look on his face before heading off to his own room for the night. He felt horrible now, but he knew she felt even worse. After all, everyone in their division knew of that secret.

She collapsed onto her bed in tears, trying to chip away the feeling of abandonment that had come with being stood up. She didn't want to feel like this anymore so she found her mind slipping into the world of dreams where she felt a warm hand caress her cheek telling her that they were sorry.

She liked this dream.

"Kiyone?" it was a soft voice, strong but also gentle. "Kiyone, please wake up." it reminded her of Jushiro, though she'd never call him by his first name. "Kiyone, I'm sorry, please-"

"Jushiro?" her mind betrayed her as she called out that name. A chuckle came.

"Yes." that was all she need to hear before bolting upright and looking at the place her captain was supposedly sitting. Her eyes grew big as she took in her captains cloak and his warm smile. She followed his arm tell it reached her shoulder.

_This is one hell of a believable dream,_ she thought. "Taichou..." she stummbled over his rank before noticing that she never bothered to change from her dress and that it was crawling up-reviling a lot of leg- to her captain.

Only one thing to do at that point. Blush like a girl walking in on some make out session with Renji and Byakuya. Oh, and she did do that once.

"You look adorable Kiyone." Ukitake stroked her cheek, making her lean into the warmth, before he leaned forward resting his forehead on hers. "I am sorry for not meeting you at the time I said I would." her heart beat quickened. "I had some business to attend to that could not wait, by then Unohana told me to rest. She was quite persuasive at that." he chuckled and it made her mouth part slightly.

She was enjoying this fantasy, it was something that she could believe in until she actually woke up.

"It's okay Captain." she said, smiling.

"I liked it better when you called me by my first name." Kiyone's smile grew bigger.

"Jushiro." she titled her head upwards to look into his eyes before he felt his lips press against hers.

"I have always wondered what it would sound like hearing you say it." he said after pulling back, leaving her stunned. She could only watch him as he pulled out a gift basket. One full of cats. Pictures, keychains, and some chocolate... he always had chocolate.

"I always wanted to ask, why do you like chocolate so much?" Kiyone looked up into his blushing face before he turned to look away.

"Uh... well... you see... I buy them for you each year for all the holidays... and... I never seem to find the right opportunity to give them to you so I'm forced to..." he stopped speaking at Kiyone kissed him.

"Thank you Jushiro." her mind slowly started to fall asleep on her again before she layed back down and lost her mind to sleep, one where she heard her captain, her love, saying the three words she always wanted to know:

_I love you._

The next morning, everything of the previous day left at that with Sentaro, was normal. She went around doing everything she could with a smile on her face that seemed to worry Sentaro like a crazy woman over her child cold, before she returned at the end of the day to see the basket sitting on her bed. A note hanging from it

I know last night was not what you thought, but I wanted to tell you again Kiyone. I love you. So, if you don't mind, how about you wear that dress again and we both eat something at my place?

~ Jushiro Ukitake

Ps if what you said last night after you fell a sleep was true then I hope my feels for you are the same... oh and I left you a new cat, keep him fed and watered at all times.

"Meow~" Kiyone looked up from the note to see a stretching cat amongst the piles of plushies looking at her.

"It wasn't a dream." she said softly before shouting it out and crying over and over before picking up the animal and hugging and kissing it. "It wasn't a dream!"

Of course, once Sentaro found out about the cat and the basket he didn't waist no time telling Matsumoto and Isane-both laughed before they told him.

"Well, I guess that secret wasn't such a secret, huh." he laughed with them before asking Isane what she named it.

"Oh, I believed she named it Secret."


End file.
